


Senno Ekto Gamat

by Wasuremono



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide 2007, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasuremono/pseuds/Wasuremono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashfic: wonder and terror during Leeloo's initial race through New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senno Ekto Gamat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/gifts).



> This was written as a quick, unbeta'd stocking stuffer for Yuletide 2007 and is posted here mostly for historical and completionist purposes.

Leeloominaï runs.

Flashing by her, blurred but brilliant, is the city: so much and so many that she can barely breathe from the effort of understanding it. The vehicles, the tall buildings, the vast sea of lights... and through it all, human lives, glowing brighter than all the incandescent visual noise. Just as surely as she can feel the breeze, Leeloominaï can feel the blazing contrails of human emotion, cresting joy and crushing misery.

Is this why the humans build so high, go so fast, move so unendingly? To drown out the sounds of their hearts?

Perhaps, though, that's the right thing for them to do. Even from the snippets she senses in her flight, she can tell that the human heart is as strange a thing as the human city. There are so many layers there, of pain and caring and deep futile rage, and every little story that flashes by her shows how the humans peel those layers off for use as shields -- and as weapons. Leeloominaï had known when she began this journey that danger and pain would follow her, but she had not expected that on Earth everyone would be caught in the same danger and pain, just as a part of their living.

It's wrong to think it, but she can't help the thought from flickering at the back of her mind: is Earth worth saving?

It is beautiful -- but all the worlds of space are beautiful, jewels in the darkness, and Earth is not first among them. It is lively -- but liveliness alone is no virtue, if that energy isn't used for good. Even now, after a few minutes of the people of Earth, Leeloominaï is coming to fear them and the strange intensity of their hearts.

Now, in her rush, it seems that everything is against her: the brute force of the Mangalores (a flicker of a memory: the crushing force, and then the darkness) and the vast blinding complexity of the humans. How can she think to save a species with so many thousands of shards, with such a potent death-wish that it screams at her even as adrenaline takes her over? Right now, all her instincts tell her to flee this place entirely -- to forget any hope and find her way away from the chaos, to some safety beyond.

No, she reminds herself. No. She has a duty to save Earth, and it will never succeed without her -- never, without her blessing. That is the end of that. She can't allow herself to fear, even as the human authorities close in on her and block her escape. The city disappears for Leeloominaï as she finds her focus again and finds the only path left.

She jumps.


End file.
